Tales From The Hood
by Keiko Miyamoto
Summary: Tales From The Hood is a crime story about the hood known as Konoha. Each Chapter contains, yaoi, yuri, hentai, moresomes, voy, violence, drugs, language, Bi, fingering, oral, solo, DP, BP, BDSM, M/S, Spank, choking, rim, MCD, MiCD, Torture, S&M, Toys, and more so read at ur own risk.
1. Beat Your Heart Out

**Tales From The Hood**

**Beat Your Heart Out**

Characters:

Kakashi

Naruto

Sai

Ino

Sakura

Warnings: Yuri, hentai, yaoi, fingering, oral, voy, drugs, moresomes, language, solo, Bi

* * *

Kakashi made his way through the woods keeping his nose in his book. Walking down a familiar path to his plants, a trip he made weekly to cultivate his crops. Sure no one was following him, Kakashi continues farther into the forest. Half paying attention to his surroundings, he skims for his place. The sun hung directly over head but the trees shield him from most of the sun light. FINALLY! His eyes settle back on familiar words:

_/Icha Icha Book begins here/ _

_Azula cupped her hand over Katara's breast making her nipples hard. Azula learned down placing her tongue over her nipple. Katara's chest rose, her hand pressed down on the back of Azula's head. Azula's teeth sink in to Katara's flesh. Azula smoothed her other hand up Katara's inner thigh. Warm. Azula placed her middle finger over Katara's clit._

_"Azula..." Katara gasped into her ear. "Please" Azula pulled away. Taking in the site of Katara's naked body spread out before her._

_[Azula giggling] "Impatient aren't we?" Azula continued running her fingers over Katara's slick vagina._

_\Icha Icha Book ends here\_

Kakashi glances up from the book trying not to stray from the path. The sun's rays barely broke through the trees above him. He glances back down trying to find his place.

[Panting] Kakashi stops and looks around. There was nothing but silence. Maybe it was his imagination? Kakashi refocuses searching the words...

"Ah!" Kakashi froze. He wasn't alone. Breathy moans turning in to soft cries of pleasure fill his ears. Calling him farther down the path and leading him to a small clearing in the center of the woods. He slowly and cautiously peeks through the trees his eyes finally resting on a picnic blanket. Spread out on the blanket was two very naked girls. Kakashi's jaw drops as he finally processes the scene before him. Ino's head buried between Sakura's thighs.

Ino grips Sakura's ankles, bending her knee's to her shoulders forcing Sakura to stay still. Ino swirls her flat tongue over Sakura's clit. Sakura squirms with each flick. "Ah" Sakura cries out but Ino never let up. Ino forces Sakura still as she sucks and nibbles her flesh. Sakura's juices gushing in to Ino's mouth. Sakura could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Her body was on fire and Ino bringing her closer to release. Sakura was quickly losing control over her entire body. Her nerves sending sparks of pleasure through her.[Sakura panting]

[Ino giggling] "You twitch" Ino hums her lips against Sakura.

"It's not my fault!" Sakura yells as Ino teases her with the tip of her tongue. Lapping at her clit slowly but firmly making Sakura shake. Sakura bit down on her bottom lip her eyes clamp shut as the rush of her orgasm flows over her. Her moans grow louder calling Kakashi back to reality.

_Sakura... His student she's naked in front of him. Not on purpose of course but he knew he had to do something._

In almost a flash Kakashi was standing over Sakura. He stood over her gazing down at her pleasure stricken face. Screams escape her mouth until the glow of her orgasm calms her down. Kakashi's eyes move over her milky white skin. Sakura still unaware of Kakashi enjoying the site of her bare flesh enjoys the glow. Sakura's pink nipples rise and fall with each gasp of pleasure. His pulse quickens. Sakura's stomach was tightening as she braces herself for another orgasm. All the blood draining from Kakashi's face as Sakura's body contorts beneath him.

Sakura opens her eyes. Kakashi sensei was standing over her. Her eyes widen as his large cock grew over her face. He knelt down placing Icha Icha paradise on the ground beside him. Kakashi reaches down cupping Sakura's cheek. His mouth covered but she could feel him smiling at her. She shivers. Kakashi caresses her face sliding his hand down her neck and stopping just above her left boob. He flicks the tip of her nipple, forcing Sakura's body to respond. She tries to wiggle away but Kakashi squeezes both boobs firmly holding her in place.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura yelps panicking at her sensei's boldness. Kakashi releases her chest running his fingers over her soft skin. Tracing her nipples, twisting and pinching them making her squirm between his legs. She could feel him looking down at her, laughing.

Sakura suddenly felt short of breath. _Her sensei was feeling her up!_ She took a deep breath in and looks down at Ino. Their eyes fixed on each other's as Ino continues to pleasure her. Ino slowly twirls her tongue in a circular motion, clearly paying no attention to Kakashi. Ino releases Sakura's legs letting them collapse beside her. Ino pokes at Sakura's entrance with her middle and index. Ino enters her pussy slowly prying her apart. She was slick and hot, Ino curls her fingers into a 'u' deep inside Sakura. Straightening and curling her fingers. Sakura was becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. Everything becoming hazy, quickly she was losing control.

Kakashi reaches up parting Sakura's lips with his fingers and sliding them into her mouth. He presses her tongue down. Kakashi's eyes never leaving Sakura's as he tilts her chin up forcing her to look back at him. He pulls his fingers out and leans forward tangling his tongue with hers. Sakura kisses back aggressively placing a hand on the back of his head not letting him escape. Sakura slid her fingers through Kakashi's thick silver hair tugging at his roots. Kakashi pulls away from Sakura's mouth. He shifts his focus to her breasts. Her nipples were still hard. He couldn't resist nibbling on her soft skin.

Without thinking Sakura shoves Kakashi's head closer to her chest. His teeth sink into her nipple. She tugs at his roots pulling his hair in protest. He responds by scraping his teeth against her. [Sakura moaning] She began grinding her pussy in Ino's face as her third orgasm pulses through her body. Kakashi sucks her nipples while she quivers in his mouth.

[Sakura moans soften] Sakura's body finally calms. Ino sat up looking at Sakura's legs spread out in front of her. "You sure are a workout Sakura." [Ino laughing] Sakura remains trembling beneath Kakashi. Ino guzzles down water as she watches Kakashi runs his finger tips down Sakura's stomach. Sakura sits up facing Kakashi as his fingers continue to trail down her body.

Kakashi plucks Sakura by her wrist forcing her to fall into his chest. He grips Sakura by her hips placing her on his lap. His erection presses against her. "Be patient." Kakashi whispers, patting Sakura's head. Kakashi grips his shaft and pulls out his thick cock. Kakashi pokes at her entrance before pulling away. Kakashi rubs the tip of his cock over her clit.

Sakura eyes took him in trying to mentally prepare herself. She never knew she'd lose her virginity to an experienced older man. [Sakura gulps] "I don't know if it will fit." Sakura looks up at him with a hint of fear in her eyes. Her mouth slightly agape as her eyes took in the size of Kakashi sensei.

[Kakashi laughs]. Kakashi's fingers trail down her back trying to calm her down. He kisses her chest while he slid his hands to her hips. Sakura's heart racing as he pulls her closer. He forces her to straddle him.

Sakura gave in letting Kakashi guide her. He was hard and warm, she could feel him beneath her throbbing in anticipation. Kakashi lifts her up placing her just above his cock. Sakura took a deep breath in as she impales herself on his cock.

[Sakura panting] "Kakashi" Sakura's vagina adjusts to his thickness. Kakashi met her stare pulling down his mask as he leans forward pressing his lips to hers. Sakura distracted from the pain by Kakashi's perfect face. He thrust up into Sakura slowly filling her. [Sakura gasping] "Sensei..." Sakura's body was on fire. The pounding of her heart drowns out everything around her.

Kakashi never takes his eyes off of her, continuing to lift Sakura off the ground. Kakashi grips her hips directing her in a circular motion. His touch sending sparks down her spine. "Sakura use your thighs to lift yourself off my lap." Kakashi instructs his pupil. He squeezes her hips, making her move up and down. Slowly Sakura matches his rhyme. They rise and fall together breathing and moving as one.

"Kakashi" Sakura gasps as Kakashi thrusts into her slow. Gripping her hips tighter as Sakura bounces on his lap. Resisting the urge to reach for her neck and squeeze. Kakashi pulls Sakura's nipples close to his mouth. Nipping and suck at her flesh while Sakura grips the back of Kakashi's head. She tries to prey her sensei's teeth off her nipple. Kakashi responds by thrusting deep inside her. Sakura quickly got use to the pain of Kakashi's teeth piercing her flesh. The twinges of pain turn to pleasure forcing a moan to escape her lips. [Ino crawls closer] Sakura tugs at his hair forcing his teeth to sink deeper into her nipple. Gasping incoherently in to Kakashi's ear as her core warms. Kakashi keeps his pace steady and hard forcing Sakura's vagina to grip his dick as he drills into her. He lifts her higher and higher with each thrust. Finally he sends Sakura over the edge. Her entire body clenches around him pulling him deeper. Her legs jello and her fingers still gripping Kakashi's hair as her body began to release. Waves of euphoria calm her body sending shocks of pleasure to all her nerves at once. Kakashi kept going his eyes locked on Sakura. Finally releasing his hair, Sakura's arms fell to her side as her muscles relax. She felt weak and hazy like her mind was being clouded. Kakashi releases her nipples holding Sakura up by her hips as she slumps over him.

"Sakura" Kakashi whispers in her ear. His rapturous voice sending knew life through her limbs. "You're so beautiful." His voice sending shivers down her spine. Her arms wrap around his neck hoisting herself up. Keeping herself steady Sakura rocks her hips up and down Kakashi's lap. Kakashi brought his middle and index finger to his tongue licking his digits before pressing them against Sakura's clit. Flicking and pinching her clit tightly between his fingers, making Sakura grind into his cock. Kakashi releases slowly playing with her wet clit. He firmly rubs her clit as she slides down his cock.

[Sakura moaning] Very aware of Ino inching closer Kakashi motions her closer. She stood over Kakashi's face looking down at him. "I don't like cock." Ino states plainly narrowing her eyes at him. Her perky tits bounce in his face.

[Kakashi laughing] "That's okay I have a tongue." Kakashi rests his head on the ground preparing for Ino. Sakura purrs at Ino calling her over to them. Her sensei continues stimulating her driving her closer to paradise. Her fluids gushing over his lap as she slides up and down.

But Ino stood over him looking down at her girl riding Kakashi. She does seem to be enjoying herself. Ino thought it over. She's never let a boy touch her before but it wasn't like he was penetrating her. Ino leans over Kakashi's face taking in the site of his mask less face. He was very handsome.

"Sit on my face." Kakashi sternly commands Ino. Without anymore hesitation Ino straddles his face. Her legs open up to him. She places her pussy on his lips. His warm rough tongue slid over her clit poking and pressing against her. Sending chills down her spine. Ino gasps. Pressing her clit against his tongue and grinding her body against his face. He laps at her clit before pulling away.

[Ino moans] "Kakashi please" Ino struggles to not fall forward trying to hold her self up with shaky arms. Kakashi complies. Kakashi holds her clit with her teeth as he plays with her clit. He thrusts up deeper into Sakura's pussy. [Sakura moaning] Her tight pink pussy grips his dick. Fluids gush over his lap as she rides him. Sakura's heart beats faster and faster with each roll of her hips. She could feel him filling her up and stretching her apart. His heat hits a spot deep inside her. Her breath escapes her lungs forcing her to tremble. Her heart pounding loud in her ears as this new sensation spread through her entire body. Her toes curl and her body tenses up.

Sakura tries to cry out but she finds she has no breath. Her body twists and shakes as she slowly grinds her pussy against his cock. Kakashi thrusts into her lifting her off the ground making Sakura's body convulse. Kakashi thrusts harder ripping through her tight pussy as Sakura's orgasm chokes the air from her lungs. Sakura rising and falling slowly keeping herself steady. Finally her body calms, still shaking slightly as her lungs fill with air again. Gasping for oxygen Sakura slows her hips as Kakashi continues to fill her. [Sakura moaning]

Kakashi helps out Ino holding her by her hips keeping her on his face. Kakashi could feel Ino's pulse through her clit. Her heart rate increases rapidly. Ino's legs shook wildly as Kakashi kept hitting her nerves. Kakashi releases Ino's clit from his teeth. Flattening his tongue on over her clit and swirling. Kakashi releases her hips letting Ino grind her pussy into his face as she pleased. Ino's slid over his tongue as she fell forward. She holds her up with unstable arms. [Ino panting] Gushing into his mouth, Ino rolls her hips as her climax takes over her body. Her body jolts forward as she reaches her orgasm. She shakes violently on Kakashi's face as Ino moans. "Kakashi" Ino's thighs clamp around Kakashi's neck nearly strangling the life out of him.

Ino's body finally gave in. Sakura blissfully high as her body relaxes. She releases Kakashi's neck from her thighs. Lifting herself off his face, Ino rolls over to her side. Sakura lifts herself off Kakashi, collapsing beside Ino on the blanket. Kakashi rose to his knees keeping his eyes fixed on Sakura. Her round ass teasing him as his cock yearns to be back inside her. "Sakura come here." Kakashi demands Sakura's eyes widened at Kakashi's huge boner. She hadn't realized Kakashi still didn't cum. Sakura got down on all fours crawling towards him. Kakashi watches her every move, while his hand moves up and down his shaft. Sakura presents her ass in front of him. Shaking from side to side she peers back at him.

Kakashi plunges into Sakura. His dick fills her completely. Sakura tugging at Ino's ankles trying to get her closer. Ino quickly complies. Ino spreads her legs in front of Sakura letting Sakura's lips press against her clit. Ino laid back letting Sakura run her tongue over Ino's pussy getting a taste. Ino moans spreading her legs wider while Sakura ate her out. Sakura laps at Ino's clit slowly playing with her body. Sakura runs her hands over Ino's thighs pinning them apart.

Kakashi took a firm grip of Sakura's hips steering her into him.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widen as he watches his sensei plowing Sakura's petite body. Luckily a circle of trees provide enough cover, concealing them from view. He took a big drag from his joint before passing it to Sai. Naruto eyes fixed on Kakashi but Sai was more interested in the boner quickly growing in Naruto's pants. Sai takes a hit, holding it in for a few minutes before letting it out. Sai's face tingling almost instantly as the THC flows through his veins. Sai looks at the joint holding it up in front of him, trying to figure out what kind it was.

"Naruto who did you buy this from?" Sai passes it to Naruto. Naruto still distracted takes the joint without looking at Sai and hits it again.

Naruto releases his hit, watching intently as Kakashi thrusts. "Your brother" Naruto took another hit trying desperately to hold it in as the smoke rips through his lungs.

Sai struck his shoulder, punching him hard before taking the joint from Naruto. "That's not funny." Sai looks at Naruto blankly.

[Naruto laughing] "I'm just kidding relax." Naruto leans forward pressing his lips to Sai's and pulls away. Sai kept a straight face as he took a big hit from the joint and blew it in Naruto's face. Naruto yanks the joint out of Sai's hand and places the lit side of the joint in to his mouth. Pressing his lips to Sai's and inhales. Sai holds his hand over his mouth trying not to lose his hit. Naruto flips the joint over, hitting it before looking back at Kakashi pulling out of Sakura then plunging back in. "Kakashi's dick is huge!" Naruto breathes out taking a hard look at Kakashi.

"You have a big dick." Sai stares at Naruto's boner poking up through his pants. Sai reaches out pulling Naruto's pants down past his waist, exposing Naruto's cock. Naruto's attention suddenly shifts to Sai. Blowing smoke in his face and narrowing his eyes in Sai's direction. Naruto now very focused on Sai. Sai ran his tongue over Naruto's tip. Sai teases him with the tantalizing offer of a blow job. Kissing and swirling his tongue over Naruto before pulling him into his mouth. Naruto took a deep hit from the joint and watched Sai grip his shaft. Naruto exhales, tilting his head back as Sai moved his mouth down Naruto's shaft. Sai bobs his head up and down deep throating him quickly before coming back up. Sai test out his length trying to see if he could take him in all the way.

Naruto sat up rolling a joint while Sai works on his shaft. Lighting it up and inhaling just as Sai swallows Naruto's giant cock. He flicks the tip of Naruto's dick with his tongue. Sai moves up Naruto's shaft his hand following close behind his mouth. Naruto empties his lungs. The smoke lingers in the air creating a thick fog around them. Naruto's head began tingling both of them. He tilts his head back taking in another hit. Sai finally works up the courage taking Naruto in to his throat completely. Naruto can't resist bucking his hips against Sai's mouth. Naruto fills his throat grabbing the back of Sai's head, bobbing him up and down his erection. Sai flattens his tongue over his tip. Licking and slurping Naruto's pre cum. Sai's mouth waters for more. Sai tastes Naruto and pulls him deeper into his throat.

Sai sped up, periodically bringing him closer to an orgasm. Naruto's pulse quickens as he meets Sai's speed. Naruto began thrusting upward in to his mouth. His stomach tensing as Sai's tongue sent him over the edge. Naruto explodes in to Sai's mouth. Naruto forces Sai to quickly swallow Naruto's entire load. Sai kept pumping his shaft until Naruto's cum finally stopped pouring out. Sai sat up smiling at Naruto. Naruto hit the joint hard before blowing his hit in Sai's face.

Sai expression turns serious as the joint slips through his fingers. Naruto looks up at Kakashi looking down at them hitting the joint. He takes a few quick buffs before letting out a cloud of smoke. Naruto and Sai sit speechless and Kakashi walks off with their joint.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Each chapter is a different tale from the hood known as Konoha. This is my pilot for my dark crime series more chapters to come.


	2. To Catch a Thief

**To Catch a Thief**

Characters:

Kiba

Sai

Kakashi

Naruto

Hinata

Ino

Tsunade

Sakura

Warnings: BDSM, Violence, hentai, Yuri, fingering, drugs, solo, spank, violence, voy, choking, Dom, oral

* * *

The waxing moon hangs over head. Sakura walks the road to her house alone. She made her drunk walk of shame back to her home at least a few times a week but this time it seems different. She could feel someone watching her. Sakura stops. Quickly she spins around stumbling forward her heels pinch her toes. Sakura regains her balance and scans the rooftops still unable to shake the feeling that she is being followed. Her eyes search her surroundings once more but nothing. Sakura turns around and heads to her house. She opens the door and enters her weariness eased by the familiar silence. Her fingers fumble over the switch on the wall as she tries to turn on the lights.

[CRASH] Sakura jumps, her heart pounding as she tries to process the noise she possibly heard. [THUD] Sakura definitely heard it that time! She leaps out of her heels and bolts up the stairs. She could see her bed room door slightly open. Slowly she crept up the stairs keeping her eyes locked on the door. Her hand slid to her thigh as she reaches for her kunai hidden in her garter belt. She had enough run-ins while drinking and she wasn't going to let some punk steal from her. Sakura draws her weapon and enters her bed room.

* * *

Sakura sighs. "Whoever it was didn't want to linger around. By the time I opened the door he had already crawled out my window." Tsunade narrows her eyes at Sakura trying to wrap her head around Sakura's story.

"You weren't missing anything?" Tsunade inquires.

"Not that I noticed but I probably just interrupted before he could steal anything." Sakura stares at Tsunade while shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sakura did you notice if you were missing any underwear?" Tsunade asks bluntly keeping her eyes locked on Sakura.

"Huh? Um I don't think so." Sakura was stunned she hadn't even thought of checking. Now her mind was racing. What if it was some sick pervert?

"Things have been disappearing in your neighborhood. Just valuables so far but I find it fishy your not missing anything of value. Maybe he's progressing into something darker." Tsunade stares back at Sakura's shocked face.

"You think I should investigate?" Sakura looks up at Tsunade with determination.

"Sakura once again somebody is up to no good. But don't worry about that. I already have someone else on the case. Just let me know if you're missing anything." Tsunade states bluntly and leaves Sakura with little else.

* * *

With no assignment and little hope of finding out whom her intruder was, Sakura tries to go about her night as usual. She stood in her mirror applying makeup to go out to the club. She gazes at her reflection in the mirror trying to wipe the gloss over her lips but she couldn't. Her thoughts kept going back to her intruder. Why hadn't she told Tsunade what he looks like? Sure she didn't see his face but she noticed before he slipped away that he was in all black and at least 6ft. Sakura froze. If she gathered all this why wouldn't she tell Tsunade? It could be the best lead they have.

Suddenly Sakura opens her top drawer shifting through her lacey garments. Her heart pounds hard in her chest drowning out all noise. She wasn't just missing panties she was missing several. She shut it quickly. Turning her back to her bureau and running out of her house as fast as she could. Her heels clank down on the pavement as she sprints down her street. Sakura convinces herself it was stupid. I mean what thief doesn't wear black? Sakura shrugs it off. Ino had been waiting for her at the club for some time now.

Finally reaching the club Sakura stood outside pulling down her black skirt so it was actually covering her thighs. Well most of them. "Good enough." Sakura takes a deep breath in smoothing her hand over her hair. Trying to appear like she hadn't ran the entire way there. Entering the club and scanning the crowd for Ino's blonde hair and blue eyes. Finally she spots Ino getting drunk with Hinata at the bar. Sakura slinks over to the pretty ladies.

"SAKURA" Ino and Hinata scream in unison. Embracing each other before Ino hands Sakura a drink. "It's a cherry hooker!" Ino giggling before the girls' pound back their shots. Hinata waves the bartender over ordering them another round. Sakura gulps it down trying to let the alcohol cloud her mind. Trying to forget her panties had been stolen the night before.

Sakura orders her girls another round. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Hinata giggles as they all took their shots together.

"Of course it's the only way we can get you on the dance floor!" Sakura winks at Ino.

"OMG IT'S MY FAVORITE SONG!" Ino pulls Hinata to the dance floor. Sakura follows close behind not trying to miss a chance to grind up on Hinata and Ino at the same time.

The music pumps through Sakura's body as she shook her ass to the beat. Sliding her hands to Hinata's waist and pulling her closer. Hinata leans back wrapping her hand on the back of Sakura's head and swivels her body against her. The beat pounding through their bodies helping Hinata find a rhythm. Hinata grew brave pressing her body into Sakura's as she pulls Ino closer forcing her to straddle her thigh. Ino leans in planting her face into Hinata's giant rack. To her surprise Hinata grabs her boobs squishing Ino's face between them.

Ino pulls her head out laughing and falling into Hinata. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Hinata yanks Ino by her hips bringing her closer to make a very sexy shinobi sandwich. The lights flashing swirling all around her as the music sent Sakura's ass low on the dance floor. The alcohol clouds her mind giving her the feeling of slipping away as she moves up and down Hinata's backside. Their bodies move to the music as they use their chance to feel up Hinata together. Sakura playfully nibbling at Hinata's neck and sliding her hand to her inner thigh. Hinata's body responding to her touches pressing into Sakura and feeling her way to Sakura's ass. Ino jumps on Hinata wrapping a leg around her hip and rests her head on Hinata's boob.

Their grope session quickly growing out of hand before Hinata's phone rang. Blowing up Hinata's concentration and pulling her away from the dance floor. Hinata sighs. "I'm sorry guys I have to get this."

Ino and Sakura slip into the bathroom as they freshen up in front of the mirror. Hinata's cell phone kept ringing as she hid in one of the stalls to answer it. Ino looks over her shoulder before opening her purse and slipping Sakura a small white pill with a heart and arrow symbol printed on it. Ino smirks as she places an identical pill on her tongue. "Don't tell Hinata I don't think she'll go for it." Ino giggles and went back to fixing her hair in the mirror and reapplying her lip gloss. Without hesitation Sakura licks the small pill off her finger and felt it dissolve. Her mind slips away with the feeling of complete ecstasy.

Hinata finally emerges from the stall sulking toward her friends. "You guys I have to go. Kiba won't stop blowing up my phone."

"Aw Hinata we just got started. Just blow him off and hang with the girls tonight." Ino grabs Hinata by her wrist and pulls her closer. Their lips practically touch.

Hinata looks down at her phone shutting it off before putting it in her purse. "You're right I never have fun anymore." Hinata giggles before leaning in kissing Ino. Hinata opens her mouth sliding her tongue over Ino's. She aggressively lifts Ino on to the sink while their tongues intertwine. Hinata feels her way down Ino's stomach slowly reaching down her skirt. Her hand lightly rubs Ino's clit over her panties.

Ino spreads her legs apart pushing herself against Hinata's finger tips. Tingles run up Ino's spine as Hinata slide her fingers under her panties pinching Ino's warm clit. Her pussy moistens as the pressure builds in Ino's loins. [Ino moaning softly] Hinata finally releasing her clit and sliding her finger between Ino's wet opening. She pokes a finger inside Ino as her walls gripping around Hinata's finger. Hinata leans in curling her finger deep inside Ino. "I can feel your heart racing." Hinata giggles pulling her finger out and sliding it over Ino's slick clit rubbing her firmly. Ino pushes against Hinata groping her large boobs and thrusting against her digits.

Ino's eyes' roll to the back of her head as Hinata flicks and pinches her soft flesh. "Hinata" Ino whimpers as she loses control over her legs. Twitching and spreading farther apart as her insides expand. Warmth spread through her body as Hinata brings her closer to the edge. Hinata speeds up forcing Ino to lose all awareness of her appendages. Ino's nerves twitch with shocks of pleasure strike all her nerves at once.

Ino's body writhing in ecstasy as Hinata plays with her over the sink. Sakura watches Hinata and Ino fondling each other as her ecstasy kicks in. Sakura hypnotized by sound of music pounding in her ears sending waves or euphoria through out her body. Each hit of the drums pulsing through her veins.

Sakura's eyes began seeing waves of colors coming toward her and leading her out on to the dance floor. Leaving her friends alone to make out and dry hump in the sink. Her heart pounds to the beat of the music until she lost herself. Feeling high from the E and the music was keeping her there. A single beat connecting her to the others around. Swaying and moving as one. Her heart fills with joy almost to the point of exploding. She could feel their energy moving with her. Groping and dancing with girls she hardly knew.

It seems like hours had passed by the time Hinata and Ino join her on the dance floor. Their hands find their way up Sakura's curves. Grinding and groping at each other through the songs. Sakura couldn't tell when one song ended and another began. Her head was spinning and she didn't care. This is exactly what she wants to feel. Her thoughts slipping away as she lost herself in the music.

* * *

Sakura slips her skirt off letting it fall around her ankles. She pulls her shirt over her head tossing it to the side as she slid in to bed. The blankets wrapping around her body as she sank in. The moon shines bright outside her window. It felt like the moon's gravity was pulling her off the bed detaching her from the rest of the world. Before she knew it Sakura was standing looking out her window at the moon. It was calling her or someone was. She felt like someone was looking back at her. She presses her naked body to the window and opens it. The air flows in cooling her down. The glow of the moon lights up her soft porcelain skin as she locks eyes with a man. He's perched on the rooftop adjacent to her. Dressed in all black, his hair covered by a black cap, leaving his eyes exposed. He was just sitting there staring back at her. Sakura kept her eyes fixed with his. His strong jaw outlined perfectly by the mask covering his mouth and nose. His eyes were different colors. One was red the other too dark to tell. Sakura blinks and he's gone.

Sakura glances around at the near by rooftops but he was no where to be found. Sakura sighs. She was probably just hallucinating. Sakura steps back from the window leaving it open as she fell back on her bed. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. Her fingers trailing over her flesh slowly heading south. Thoughts of the man dressed in black ran through her head. He was handsome from what she could tell. Strong, very fit he had to be a shinobi. His movements slick and agile, she wants so badly to get him on his back. Sakura's mind drifts to the thief as she rubs and pinches at her clit sending pleasure through her body. Electricity shocking her nerves as each stroke sent pulses of overwhelming pleasure through her body. With each touch of her finger came an orgasm. Even the slightest amount of pressure sent her reeling. The sheets silky beneath her body brushing against her adding sensations of pleasure through her skin. Sakura's pulse races and her breathing grew heavy, scents of her arousal spread through the cool night air.

Her eyes shut as she lost herself in another orgasm. Her heavy breathing grew to quiet moans calling out to the thief watching outside of her window. Her legs spread wider as she reaches another orgasm. [Sakura moaning] Without realizing it Sakura had company. The thief slowly crawls his way through her bedroom window keeping his eyes on her. Slowly creeping around to the side of her bed and looking at her body twitching.

His gloved hands reach down gripping around her throat. Sakura's eyes open as she looks up at her intruder. He tightens his grip but Sakura kept masturbating gasping for air while she rubs her sensitive clit. He kept his eyes fixed on hers while another orgasm approaches. He releases her throat, letting her take a deep breath in, "Ah!" Sakura screams out.

The thief sat down beside her on the bed gripping her wrists together as he pins them over her head. In one swift motion he was on top of her tying her wrists together. Forcefully he grips her thighs spreading her legs before him. Sakura just giggles. Finally! She wasn't even sure if this was really happening. She was tripping pretty hard so she just rolls with it anticipating his cock inside her.

The thief leans down placing his covered lips to her ear. "Why aren't you afraid?"

His deep voice sent chills down her spine. Sakura laughs. "I like it rough." Sakura presses against his rock hard cock. "Take your pants off." Sakura whispers back.

The thief sat up avoiding her eyes as he turns away. They sat there in silence Sakura watching him slide his gloves off and place them on the night stand. He turns back leans down he presses his lips to her neck. Reaching up he pulls down his mask, being careful not to let her see his nose and lips as he sunk his teeth in to the nape of her neck. Sakura moans softly in to his ear. Aware of his large cock pressed against her. Her vagina grew wet with the caress of his hand. Sliding over her breasts and pinching her nipples. Her chest rapidly fills with air as he clamps her nipples hard in his fingers. He twists them slightly as Sakura's moans grew louder. Her whimpers leading him further down her body.

He moves his mouth down her chest resting his hand on her thighs. He pins her thighs down on the bed as he sucks her nipples. Sakura's body twinges with each bite. "Ah!" Sakura squirms beneath him sliding her bound wrists under her pillow without him noticing. He continues taking a bite of her flesh and scraping his teeth across her nipple. His breathing grew heavier as he moves his way down her flesh finally stopping on her clit. He forcefully keeps her legs spread as he began licking her. Sliding his tongue over her clit and flicking it with his tongue. Sakura's hips roll in response. She grinds her pussy in to his face as he sucks and nibbles her skin. Sakura's juices gush over his face while her twitching grew more erratic. Sakura's vioce fills his ears as he kept on her clit firmly pressing his tongue against her.

The cold breeze washes over her hot bare skin. Her legs twitching and jerking around as her hips buck against his face. Her mind cloudy, getting her higher with each lick. Using the kunai she kept under her pillow she slices through the rope around her wrists. Her hands sliding out from under the pillow she moans loudly before swiftly tugging off his cap exposing his bright silver hair. He looks up at her quickly pulling his attention to the problem that suddenly arose.

He sat up grabbing her wrists and pinning them on each side of her head. He leans down bringing his lips to her, their eyes on each other's. "Sakura"

"Kakashi" Sakura stunned searching for the words. "You snuck in to my room?"

Kakashi smirks at her. "Your window is wide open. I figured it was an invitation." Kakashi releases her wrists and sat back sliding his hand over his shaft and pulling out his thick cock. Kakashi grabs her ankles and places them on his shoulders; he leans in pressing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Please." Sakura begs pressing her pussy against his cock trying to get him to enter. Kakashi smiles down at her ignoring her request.

"So you like it rough?" Kakashi ran his hands up to the base of her neck. Sakura locks eyes with Kakashi nodding as he clamps down on her throat sliding in to her tight pussy. He waits a moment letting her wet pussy adjust to his girth. Kakashi tightens his grip around her neck never taking his eyes off of her. He thrust hard slowly filling her. Sakura tries to moan but her cry only came out as a soft gasp as Kakashi squeezes at her throat. Sakura could feel the heat from his skin warming her insides.

His fingers dug in to her throat cutting off her air way completely. Her face bright red mid thrust as he watches her eyes start to roll in the back of her head. Releasing her throat Kakashi watches Sakura gasp and fill her lungs with air. Kakashi's fingers dance over the finger prints he left on her throat. Gently tapping his index and thumb over her trachea. How simple it would be. Kakashi thought but restrains his urge.

Kakashi moves his hand to her chest. Sakura's heart pounds beneath his hand reassuring himself he didn't lose control. Sakura's breathe steadies as she looks up at Kakashi with hazy eyes pushing herself over his cock rocking her hips against his. Sakura's vagina grips his dick squeezing and pulling him deeper. Kakashi could no longer stop himself driving his dick inside, until he hit her wall. Sakura took a sharp breath in. Her body responding in a way she's never experienced. A warm pressure builds inside her body filling her with anticipation. Slowly Kakashi rocks pressing against her g spot hard. Sakura's pulse quickens making her vagina gush over his cock. Kakashi presses down on top of her pinning her under him forcing Sakura's body to move with his as he entangles his fingers with hers. Keeping Sakura's eye's focused on his. Sakura whimpers beneath him, crying out to him as he drills in to her. Her body shaking under his while he watches her eyes widen and her jaw drop. Sakura tries to cry out but her lungs couldn't fill with air. Kakashi didn't let up pressing himself inside her letting her legs wrap around his waist. Sakura's body shivering against Kakashi's toned muscles pressing against her.

Sakura lungs finally fill up with oxygen allowing her to vocalize her feelings. "Kakashi don't stop." Sakura ran her fingers through his hair gripping at his roots yanking him closer to her mouth so she could taste the nape of his neck. She sinks her pearly whites in to his neck. Blood drips down his chest and on to her blanket. Kakashi breathes in sharply the pain quickly turning to pleasant licking. Sakura's tongue twirls over his wound. Kakashi pumps inside her hard while her fluids gush all over his cock. Sakura head falls back on the pillow along with her arms as she calls out to Kakashi. "FUCK" Her body trembling beneath him her legs pull him closer. Her vision blurs and her voice cracks sending her mind higher with each thrust. "Kakashi" Sakura walls grip his cock. All her blood rushes to her loins while a warm expanding feeling spreads inside her. Shivering and contorting beneath him her entire body clenching around his torso. Kakashi slows thrusting hard her shivering slowly dissipates.

Kakashi pries her off him flipping Sakura on her belly. His rough hand moves over his ass smoothing her skin before pulling away. [Slap] A warm stinging sensation spreads over her backside. Her skin tingling with pleasure while his finger tips dance across the red marks he left behind. Sakura remains still her body slowly rising and falling with each breath. Kakashi grips her hips pulling her closer while he positions himself behind her.

Sakura lifts herself up trying to hold herself up on shaky arms. Kakashi's rough hand brushes down her back settling on her back side. Swiftly pulling away and smacking her on the ass. Kakashi's plunges in to Sakura's wet pussy sliding in and out her juices getting all over him. Kakashi pumps vigorously in to her tiny body needing her tight ass like dough. Sakura begins to pant trying to steady herself and catch her breath at the same time. Kakashi continues bouncing her ass on his dick. His heart racing as his body pounds against her. Her toes curl and her breath shortens pushing herself against him. "FUCK" Sakura's body weakens unable to hold herself up any long.

Kakashi stops. He hunches over her sliding in all the way pushing against her g spot. His hands feel her up cupping her boobs as he leads her up. Her back pressed against his torso. His fingers trailing down her stomach caress her soft skin lightly tickling her as he made his way to her clit. Warm and wet. His fingers play with her clit firmly swirling and pinching her sensitive flesh. Slowly he trusts upward lifting her off her knees as she wraps her arm around his neck for support.

Her tight pussy squeezes pre cum from his cock. Kakashi's lips lightly brushing her ear lobe his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "I can feel your heart beat." [Kakashi laughs] He pinches her clit rolling her ball of flesh in between his finger tips as his other hand cups her breast in his hand. He thrusts upward lifting her off the bed with his hard erection. His hand releases her breast caressing his way up her neck.

Sakura moans grow louder as her senses go in overdrive filling her lungs with air as she prepares herself. Her pussy thumping with her heart beat as all the blood in her body leaves her brain and rushes to her loins. Kakashi reaches down gripping her thighs lifting her off the bed as he angled himself deep inside her thrusting hard as Sakura cries out. Her thighs begin to tighten as she braces herself. She shakes uncontrollably and she drips over his cock and on to her sheets. Kakashi pumps his cock inside her hard filling her with cum a deep groan escape his throat. Sakura's moans grow louder with the exponential bliss wrapping around her brain. Her thoughts fleeting like her self control her body mechanically responding to Kakashi's jolts of elation. Her toes numb her body tingling as she turns to jello in his arms. Kakashi holds her tight in his arms wrapping himself over her as he lays her on her bed. Sakura drifts off in to her silk sheets as her breathing finally steadies.

Kakashi wipes her down with a towel taking her top sheet as he removes the evidence of him from her room. He drapes a light blanket over her naked body watching her sleep before crawling out her window. Kakashi slips off in to the shadows taking all the physical evidence with him.

Naruto creeps along side the houses watching Kakashi slip off in to the woods. Naruto kneels in the darkness of the night trying to grasp what he had just witnessed._ His former sensei is the thief he's after._


	3. Say Ah

**Say Ah**

Characters:

Sai

Kakashi

Naruto

Neji

Gaara

Shikamaru

Lee

Shino

Kankuro

Sakura

Ino

Hinata

Tsunade

Shizune

Warnings: Drugs, yaoi, language, oral, fingering, yuri, rim, anal, angst

* * *

Naruto's eyes move over Kakashi sliding the joint between his lips. Kakashi sparks it up inhaling for a moment before letting the smoke billow out. Naruto remains focused on Kakashi's mouth unaware of the words passing over them. "Naruto?" Kakashi looks at Naruto puzzled.

Naruto snaps out of it grabbing the joint from Kakashi's finger tips as he tries to calm himself down. Unable to get the image of Kakashi dressed in all black out of his head. "Naruto?" Kakashi inquires holding his fingers out to grab the joint. "Are you going to pass that?" Kakashi snatches it from Naruto and takes a drag. Naruto jumps up aware he can no longer be near Kakashi without being obvious.

"Sorry Kakashi, my minds all drifty today." Naruto laughs nervously. "Can I get a half?" Naruto asks before his mind drifts off again. His conversation with Tsunade was bad enough let alone looking Kakashi in the eyes as he fantasizes about him dressed in all black sneaking in to his window. Kakashi weighs out Naruto's half ounce and places it in a baggy.

"You want to finish this joint before you go?" Kakashi leans back in his chair exhaling as he tries to pass Naruto the joint but he waves it away.

"No it's ok I have to go I'm already late." Naruto hands him the cash and quickly makes his way to the door stuffing the bag in to his side pocket. Naruto makes his way through the woods visions of Kakashi plowing Sakura follow him like a shadow creeping up from behind.

* * *

Sai waits patiently for Naruto shifting on the coach unsure of how he should act. He's never been to a party before so he stays seated observing the other's mingling. Neji of course had a gathering of attractive boys trying to dance with him while Choji stuffs his face. Lee and Shikamaru were laughing taking shots but oddly enough Sai didn't spot Gaara. It's his party but he's no where to be found unlike his brother Kankuro who's been grinding up on Shino since he got here. Suddenly the weight on the coach shifts and Sai realizes Shikamaru has joined him. "Hey want a drink?" Shikamaru hands Sai a shot glass smiling at him and inching closer. Sai smiles and takes the shot as quickly as possible. Sai's face twists and his eyes widen he looks at Shikamaru confused.

"What was that?" Sai tries to smile like the others but the bitter taste in his mouth lingers as the alcohol burns all the way down. Shikamaru laughs picking the bottle up and refills the glass.

"It's whiskey. If you don't like that there's other stuff behind the bar." Shikamaru pours one more shot and hands one to Sai. Sai shakes his head trying to fit in he takes another shot with Shikamaru. The roar of the crowd pulls Sai's attention away from his burning esophagus. Lee had cleared the dance floor spinning on his head all eyes were on him. The sudden warmth spread through Sai's head and down his neck releasing the tension in his muscles. He wasn't even aware how tense he had been. Shikamaru poured them more shots leaning in closer as he hands Sai his whiskey.

"It took Lee four shots to get the courage to do that." Shikamaru knocked back the shot like it was water keeping his eyes on Sai. Sai focuses down at his shot trying to build the courage to swallow. Shikamaru's leg pressed against Sai as he watches him down his drink. Sai gulps it down hard finally noticing how close Shikamaru was.

"It would take more shots for me to do that." Sai laughs trying to seem like he was having a good time. His first time being buzzed was going well he thought but he couldn't quite figure out why Shikamaru was so close the sofa was large but for some reason Shikamaru was practically on his lap. The smell of weed drifts though the air calling Sai's attention to Naruto lighting up and watching Sai from across the room. Shikamaru kept his eyes on Sai pouring himself one more shot before getting the courage to place his hand on Sai's knee.

"How many shots would it take to get you to dance with me?" Shikamaru smiles as he tries to appear confident. Sai looks at his knee then at Shikamaru smiling back at him.

"It would take the entire bottle to get me to dance." Sai pours himself another shot. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"It's ok we don't have to dance." Shikamaru took the bottle from Sai. "You sure you want more? I know you haven't gotten drunk before."

Sai smiles at him unaware Shikamaru knew it was his first time. "It's ok after a few shots it tastes like water." Shikamaru stretches his arm behind Sai gazing in to his eyes. A cloud of smoke comes between them calling their attention to Naruto standing in front of them. Naruto hands Sai the joint glaring in Shikamaru's direction. Sai inhales hard forcing him to cough up his entire hit. Shikamaru tries to ignore Naruto glaring directly at him while rubbing Sai's back.

"You ok?" Shikamaru takes the joint from Sai.

"Yeah" Sai struggles to smile at him trying to appear normal. His head spinning from the coughing fit. Shikamaru hits the joint blowing the smoke in Naruto's direction. Naruto locks eyes with Shikamaru stealing the joint from him. Sai leans against Shikamaru trying to catch his breath. Naruto wedges himself between them keeping the joint while he cock blocks Shikamaru. Sai too messed up to realize the fight they were getting in to, makes his way to the bathroom splashing water on his face trying to get a grip. He looks at himself in the mirror his eyes blood shot and his hair messy. He sighs splashing more water over his face as he gathers his thoughts. He takes a deep breath in preparing himself for the chaos outside of the bathroom. He runs his hand over his head smoothing his hair in front of his face.

Sai walks out looking at the sofa but no one was there. Sai makes his way to the dance floor navigating through the crowd dancing around Lee topless grinding up on boys. Sai escapes the dance floor settling at the bar he grabs water trying to sooth his throat as he scans the room for Naruto. Finally he spots his bright hair in the corner of the room. Sai walks over stopping half way when he realizes Naruto had Neji pinned to the wall their tongues tangled and Neji's hands travel down Naruto's stomach. Sai turns away stunned unable to watch anymore he walks away from the dance floor leaving the larger room Gaara had set up for the party. He wonders down the hall trying to get away from the noise taunting him reminding him of the good time he wasn't having. He stumbles in to an empty room sitting on the corner of the bed as he watches the light from under the door secretly hoping Naruto would burst in.

"Hey." Sai jumps off the bed surprised to see Gaara sitting behind him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was in here." Sai heads for the door but before he can reach for the knob Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"It's ok you don't have to leave." Gaara releases Sai letting him turn to face him. "It's my room I was just packing a bowl want to smoke?" Gaara sits back down on his bed lighting up the bowl and breathing the smoke in. The smoke pours out of his nose as he looks up at Sai. Sai walks to the bed with out hesitation he crawls toward Gaara leaning on a pile of pillows as Gaara hands him the bong. Sai lights the bowl taking in as much smoke as he could hoping to cloud his mind from what was happening in the other room. Gaara hits the bong breathing out and passing it to Sai again. Sai takes another hit watching the smoke fill the room as Gaara plays music and dims the lights until they glow red.

"Wow!" Sai watches the room becoming more and more fish bowled as the smoke puffs up from his lungs. Gaara settles back down on the bed beside Sai and takes the bong. "The lights look cool." Sai laughs uncontrollably rolling on Gaara's king size bed. Gaara watches Sai closely taking a large hit and holds it in for a minute and lets it out.

"Thanks I like getting high with the red lights on it makes the smoke stand out more." Gaara put the bong down on his table watching Sai spread out on his bed gazing up at the red smoke in the air. Gaara's eyes trail down Sai's stomach hanging out of his belly shirt. He's ripped. Gaara crawls over to Sai watching his chest moving up and down as he breathes in the smoke circling over head. His fingers trail down his hard stomach watching Sai's reaction carefully.

Sai giggles as shivers run down his spine. He takes a deep breath in and looks up at Gaara looking down at him. Sai smiles and lets Gaara's fingers unbutton his pants. Sai takes a sharp breath in as Gaara grabs hold of his shaft. Lightly Gaara releases his shaft and smoothes his fingers over Sai's tip. [Sai gasps] The sensation sent all the blood rushing out of his head and in to loins. Sai keeping his eyes on Gaara's head lowering over his cock followed by a warm wet feeling propelling intense pleasure through his flesh. "AH" Sai's moans muffled by the music blaring in the room.

Gaara grips his shaft with one hand as his mouth works it's way down Sai's cock. Gaara's tongue flicks his tip while his hand moves up and down his shaft. Gaara could feel Sai's pulse through the giant vein leading to the base of his cock. Sai's breath grew heavy his eyes on Gaara's lips wrapped around his cock. Gaara's head bobbing up and down in unison with his finger tips. Sai's moans grew louder his thighs tensing up bracing himself. Gaara could taste the saltiness of Sai's pre cum leaking in to his mouth. Sai let out a gasp before Gaara pulls away releasing his grip on Sai.

Sai sits up abruptly looking at Gaara concerned. His heart races as Gaara just smiles back at him. He was so close why did he stop? Sai's cock drips pre cum on Gaara's black sheets while he makes his way off of the bed. He circles around the bed approaching Gaara from behind. Sai giving in to his impulses grabs Gaara by the shoulders squeezing him close forcing his lips to his. Sai's fingers slide underneath the cloth wrapped around Gaara's shoulders peeling it from his soft skin. The robe falls to the bed leaving Gaara exposed on his bed.

Gaara looks up at Sai surprised at his boldness but all too eager to see what was going to happen next. Sai grabs the rim of Gaara's pants tugging him closer to the edge of the bed. His fingers work their way to Gaara's button snapping them off and tugging his pants down revealing Gaara's boner popping out of his pants. He swiftly tries to finish the job pulling his pants farther down practically leaping out of them and tosses them to the floor.

Sai flips him over forcing him on all fours and steps back admiring Gaara's well tones ass in front of him waiting for him. Sai smoothes his hands over Gaara squeezing and separating his ass apart to get a good look at his tight pink hole. Sai pulls Gaara closer. Sai releases Gaara quickly ripping the shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. He holds his dick stroking it as he positions his tip at Gaara's entrance sliding his tip over his hole but doesn't enter. Sai kneels down his lips kissing Gaara's backside. His tongue slowly moves over his skin darting and poking inside of Gaara lapping him up. Gaara squirms in his mouth pushing against his tongue as he slides in deeper. Gaara rubs his ass against Sai's face panting intensely while tingles of pleasure dance up his spine. [Gaara moaning] His back arches, he clutches the sheets in his fists bracing himself.

The warm wet sensation lures Gaara deeper in to bliss. Sai swirls his tongue over Gaara his fingers digging in to his skin pulling him closer to his face. Sai brings his middle and index fingers to his tongue using his saliva to lube up his fingers and poke them inside of Gaara's hole stretching him apart. He curls and uncurls his fingers trying to get Gaara use to the stretching. Gaara's pulse racing as Sai works his way inside of him causing pressure to build at the base of his spine. Gaara's breathing grows rapid as his dick pulses with anticipation.

[Gaara gasps] His heart racing fluids pour out of him and on to his bed. He bundles the sheets in his fists trying hard not to fall over as his legs begin to shake. "FUCK" Gaara calls out trying not to jerk forward as Sai pokes another finger in. Sai waits for Gaara to adjust. His tight hole now stretching beyond its limits slowly Sai begins to thrust his fingers inside him. Gaara rocks his body against Sai's knuckles sliding himself up and down Sai's fingers.

"Lean back." Sai commands watching Gaara slowly lean in to him. Sai spreads his fingers out watching Gaara fuck himself on his fingers. "Slow." Sai places his free hand on Gaara's back feeling up his porcelain skin. Sai tries to calm Gaara as his breathing grows more erratic. Gaara presses himself against Sai's hand trying to take deep breathes in. His cock pulses yearning to penetrate. "Push"

"What?" Gaara tries to understand what Sai was asking him. Gaara gathers his thoughts finally getting his breathing under control.

"Push my fingers out." Sai Waits watching patiently as Gaara tries to push out his fingers. Gaara collapses on his bed his anus throbbing. Sai walks around the bed heading to Gaara's night stand. He opens the draw grabbing the lube and squeezing it in to his hand. He massages it over his cock starting at the base of his penis and working his way up the shaft making sure to apply the lube to his tip generously. Sai approaches Gaara sprawled out on his bed. He squeezes more lube in to his hand and rubs it over Gaara's ass. "Come here." Sai drops the lube to the floor as Gaara stands up off the bed looking Sai in the eyes. Without a word Sai turns Gaara around bending him over the bed and spreads his cheeks apart.

Sai takes hold of his shaft poking Gaara's hole now resembling chewing gum. Gaara prepares himself while Sai slowly pokes the tip of his cock inside him. Gaara whimpers softly to himself as Sai moves through his tight rim. He drives his cock farther inside him grabbing Gaara's ass for leverage. He pulls him closer pushing his cock in until his shaft disappears inside of him completely. Gaara's anus grasps Sai's dick tightly keeping him from pulling out. Sai slowly pumps his cock in to Gaara his fingers pinching Gaara's hips steering him over his cock. Sai jerks forward forcing him to do the same. Gaara tries to steady himself as his thin frame spreads out on the bed. Sai plows him from behind pushing Gaara hard against the bed. Carefully Sai increases his speed not trying to lose control.

Gaara's heart thumps hard in his throat he tries to cry but Sai was pounding all the air from his lungs slipping in and out of Gaara's pink hole forcing him to take every inch. His lungs finally fill with air as he calls out Sai's name. "Sai don't stop." His pulse racing driving his thoughts only toward a single goal fluids gushing over Sai's cock making it easier for him to pull out just enough. Bliss clouding his mind making Gaara push his ass against Sai bouncing himself on Sai's slippery cock. A warm expanding feeling spreads inside him as his dick begins exuding pre cum. Unable to control his limbs Gaara's legs tremble beneath him no longer able to support his weight he lets go.

Sai's hands runs over his back digging in to his pale skin and drawing blood. Gaara's body meeting Sai's pace as they move as one. Fluids pour out of Sai and in to Gaara causing the pressure to build. Sai bends over Gaara's small frame smoothing his hand through Gaara's red hair tightening his grip on Gaara's roots forcing him face down in the bed. "Fuck" Escapes Sai's lips continuing to thrust his hips against Gaara's backside. Gaara gushes over Sai's cock dripping cum on to his bed releasing the pressure at the base of his spine. The muscles in Sai's anus contract and grip Sai tightly. Joy overrides his senses launching him in a frenzy speeding up his pace and holding Gaara still. Gaara's orgasm pours out of him sending his head higher as fluids from Sai's body pump inside small body. Their skin smacking together masking Sai moans of pleasure. His veins pumping pull him under the tide of exhilaration washing over him.

The thrilling sensation of pain tingling up his spine and grip his brain forcing Gaara to bite his lip. He hums as the titillating sensation inside him moves through out his body making his toes curl and go numb. Blood trickles down from his lip unaware his was biting that hard. The taste lingers in his mouth as he opens wide letting out quiet moans. The pain and pleasure emanating from his back end desperately waiting for Sai to pull out of him. Gaara leans back on his heels focusing on the rush of teetering on the edge of pain and pleasure almost bring him to an explosive finish. "AH!" His thoughts slip farther away from him as his blood flows out of his brain. Finally Sai releases his hair smoothing his hands down his spine calming Gaara's chills as he begins to shake. "Sai I'm..." Gaara tries to catch his breath to no avail his back arching upward as he tries to breathe in.

Sai's animalistic urges driving him over the edge indulging himself in Gaara's pink flesh. His hole squeezing cum out of his tip. Sai hunches over Gaara sliding his hands over Gaara's cock and pumping furiously. Gaara clutches the blankets in his hands prepare himself as the sudden urge to explode takes over his body. He leans in to Sai's cock as cum trickles out of him the warmth feeling turning to fire ripping through his loins. Gaara cries out his body shaking. Numbing his extremities and curling his torso. The fire burning inside Sai rips through Gaara's body filling him with cum gushing out of Gaara's hole and on to the floor as Sai finally pulls almost completely out of him.

Sai jerks forward as he empties his fluids inside of Gaara. Sai slows down whispering softly to Gaara, "Push me out." Gaara does as he's asked pushing out. Sai releasing him and letting Gaara curl on the bed in front of him. Cum dripping on Gaara's bed and floor leaving evidence of Sai's lost virginity all over Gaara's room. He collapses on the bed beside him watching Gaara slowly recover as they peer in to each other's eyes. The music from the party filtering through the wall reminding them of the party they were not having.

* * *

Sakura walks down main street making her way to the bar and grill to meet the girls. The street lights illuminating the night life of Konoha. Sakura adjusts her boobs popping out of her little black dress. A group of civilians gathering around a billboard catches her eye. She makes her way through the crowd, peering around the people blocking her way. She stumbles forward spotting the wanted poster they're all talking about. Kakashi her sensei dressed in all black his face was covered of course but the mask outlines his distinctive jaw. His piercing eyes gazing back at her from a wanted poster Tsunade no doubt had issued across Konoha. She stumbles back trying to get a hold of herself. Who saw him? Surely Kakashi would know better not to let anyone other than her see him. She pushes her way through the crowd trying to make her way to the girls waiting for her arrival.

She takes a deep breath in preparing herself before crossing the threshold. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were already sitting waiting for her at the table. "SAKURA!" The girls yell in unison Ino motioning Sakura to sit beside her.

"Hey! You guys order yet?" Sakura looks through the menu trying to hide her face. Did Tsunade know? Did everyone know?

"No we were waiting for you." Tenten smiles and hands Sakura a class.

"We did order sake!" Ino pours warm pineapple sake in to Sakura's glass. Sakura leans against Ino as she gulped down her sake in one shot.

"I think I might need another." Sakura smiles as Ino fills her glass. Hinata already drunk tries to pour Tenten some sake but fails getting most of it on the table. Tenten giggles wiping up after Hinata as Tenten pours more sake in to everyone's cups.

"You're supposed to let me pour it for you!" Hinata reaches for the glass but Ino snatches it from her.

"I think you've had enough." Ino laughs while refilling their cups.

"Are you all set to order?" The waitress smiles politely waiting for their orders.

"Yeah I'll have…" Sakura looks up from the menu surprised to see Ayame taking their order. "I thought you worked at the noodle bar?"

"Oh I do this is my part time job." Ayame smiles at Sakura her pen ready to take her order.

"Well I'll have the grilled beef." Ino chimes in looking at Sakura and the waitress curiously. Sakura quickly orders her salmon taking a large gulp of sake as Ino watches her shifting nervously in her seat.

Ayame finishes taking their orders and quickly replaces their sake bottles. Without a word Sakura jumps up and heads to the bathroom Hinata following close behind. Hinata drunkenly falls in to the bathroom stall catching herself on the door.

Sakura looks at herself in the mirror trying to get a hold of herself. Maybe drinking tonight isn't such a good idea. Sakura told herself as she fixes her hair and washes her hands in the sink waiting for Hinata to emerge from the stall. [THUD] "You ok in there?"

"I'm fine!" Hinata giggles finally exiting the stall and washes her hands."Just bumped in to the door." Hinata grabs Sakura pressing her lips to hers before pulling away. "You look good tonight." Hinata smiles cupping Sakura's hand as they head back to the table.

Sakura freezes her heart sinks as she tightens her grip on Hinata's hand. Lady Tsunade was sitting at their table Shizune faithfully at her side. SHE KNEW! She had to. Sakura takes a deep breath in looking at a confused Hinata slowly leading her back to the table. I can't believe this is going to happen in front of Ino. Sakura's mind was racing what else could she do?

"They're back!" Ino yelled out calling everyone's attention to Sakura and Hinata. Resisting the urge to run Sakura forces a smiles sitting back down at the table.

"Sakura I was looking for you." Tsunade smiles at Sakura motioning Hinata to move one seat down as she sits across from Sakura. Tsuande holds her hands in front of her looking Sakura directly in the eyes.

"Well I'm glad you could join us." Sakura smiles trying to remain level headed. "Sake?" Sakura pours Tsunade and Shizune some sake keeping her eyes on Tsunade's.

"There's something important I need to discuss with you in private." Tsunade sips her sake slowly watching Sakura's expression change.

"What's about?" Sakura takes a shot of her Sake and Ino pours her another trying to figure out why Sakura was so tense.

"Just think of it as a last minute debriefing." Tsunade smiles and sips her sake as Shizune remains stoic by her side.

* * *

Sakura walks down the street her heels pinching her toes as she quickly tries to make it back to her house. What was she going to say? What could she say to explain her misconduct? "FUCK" Sakura leans against a building looking up at the stars. Her career as a ninja was over. She sighs gazing up at the night sky wishing she was anybody but her right now.

"Sakura! What is up with you tonight?" Ino appears out of no where folding her arms in front of her demanding Sakura to answer. She's so out of it she didn't even realize Ino had been following her. Sakura trips over her words unsure of what to say. "You've been acting weird all night and you and that waitress. Then Tsunade shows up out of nowhere looking for you. What was that about? Just tell me!" Ino's hands ball in to fists her shoulders tense her stance firm she was definitely ready for a fight.

To Sakura's surprise Ino knew something was up but luckily for her she didn't know why. Sakura's relieved her breathing slows as she prepares to explain herself. "It's for a mission. I had to keep an eye on the waitress. Tsunade she wants to talk about another assignment. I'm not sure what it is yet but it can't be good." Sakura shoulders drop her heart beat slows it wasn't the whole truth but it was close enough.

"So you're not sleeping with the waitress?" Ino relaxes her body folding her arms and staring at Sakura.

Sakura smiles at Ino leaning in and kissing her forehead. "No or course not." Sakura pulls Ino close kissing on her neck.

"You can tell me. I don't care if you do but we're supposed to be honest with each other." Ino mumbles trying not to enjoy Sakura's touch so much.

"Never. I love you." Sakura grabs Ino by the hand leading back to her place.

"Promise?" Ino leans her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"Promise. Want to sleep over?" Sakura laces her fingers with Ino's as they head back to Sakura's house. Ino just nods allowing Sakura to lead the way.

* * *

Sakura stood at the end of her bed watching Ino undress and crawl over her blankets. Her full breasts bouncing as she shifts around the bed trying to find their toys. Ino stops and crawls over to Sakura tugging at the hem of her dress. "Where is it?" Ino looks up at Sakura batting her long eye lashes.

Sakura slips the straps off her shoulders letting her dress fall to the floor. She clutches a glass toy in her hand and shows it to Ino. "Looking for this?" Sakura watches Ino lay back on her pillows her fingers trailing down her stomach gradually making her way to her clit. She opens her legs wider allowing Sakura to watch her play with herself. Ino's finger slides between her lips poking in and out of her small pussy. Her other hand cupping her left breast and flicking her nipple. Ino slips her digits over her wet pussy rubbing her clit furiously as she kept her big blue eyes fixed on Sakura.

Sakura spins the see through purple cylinder in her hand tossing it up in the air and catching it like a kunai. She drops to her knees at the end of the mattress carefully crawling towards Ino keeping her eyes on Ino's finger dancing over her wet flesh. Her fingers slip over her clit as Ino spreads her legs wider anticipating Sakura's touch. Sakura licks the tip of the toy watching Ino leak juices on to her bed.

A cold pressure pokes at Ino's entrance making Ino push herself over the toy until she was pressed against Sakura's knuckles. [Ino moaning] Her heart speeding up as Sakura slowly moves the toy inside her filling her and pulling back teasing Ino. Ino rocks her pussy against Sakura pinching her clit between her fingers as the pressure inside of her builds. "Aah" Ino cries out the warm feeling inside of her spreading through her loins forcing her pussy down on the hard cylinder inside of her. "Sakura" Ino mumbles softly in to the bed trying desperately to control her twitching legs.

Sakura seizes Ino's ankle tugging her closer so Ino can place her other leg on her should. She bends her leg back toward the wall forcing Ino in to a split. Sakura drives the toy in deeper as Ino gushes over her hand her legs begin to quake uncontrollably as Sakura keeps her pace. Ino's ass bouncing with her as Sakura fucks her with a dildo. Ino's fingers clamps down on her clit sending shocks through her nervous. Sakura forces her ass up more drilling the toy inside of her clear liquid splashing out of her tight pink hole.

Ino yells louder her body tensing up and her breathing grows more erratic. Her lungs fill with air as she releases her wet liquids over Sakura's hand. Her body gyrating against Sakura forcefully pinning on the bed as Ino convulses. "Aah" Ino calls out while thrusting against Sakura's knuckles her nipples tingling with pleasure shooting intense pleasure to her clit. Ino pants hard forcing herself to give in to the pleasure washing over her skin. Her mind high over the clouds as she drifts from reality lost in the thrill of an orgasm. Her heart drums loudly in her ears drowning out all over noise around her. Unaware of how loud she was actually being.

She pushes the toy keeper inside her watching Ino convulse on her bed. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as her moans soften to a quiet whimper. Sakura slows down pushing the toy against Ino's wall and swirls it in a circular motion. Ino twitches from side to side as Sakura release her leg letting it fall to the side. Sakura leans down kissing Ino on the lips as she gushes over her blankets.

Ino wraps her arms around Sakura's neck pulling her in closer and slides her tongue in to her mouth. Tangled up in each other Sakura pulls the toy out of her tight pussy. A small puddle forming beneath them as Sakura lay on top of Ino her boobs pressed against her chest. Ino pulls Sakura up as she slides beneath her. "Sit on my face." Ino demands grabbing Sakura's thighs and motioning her to go up more.

Sakura crawls over to Ino carefully positioning herself over Ino's face. Sakura sits up placing her pussy on Ino's tongue using her thighs to roll her hips over her face. The warm wet sensation sent shudders down her spine. Ino massages Sakura's soft flesh with her tongue flattening her tongue leisurely rolls Sakura's clit in her mouth. Sakura cries louder as she against Ino's face looking down at Ino between her thighs. "Aah" Sakura arches her back transferring her weight off of Ino and bends back holding herself up with her arms. Ino grasps her thighs hard spreading Sakura's legs apart until Sakura was practically doing a split on her face.

Sakura's fluids trickle in to Ino's mouth her hips grinding against her face. A tingling feeling from her clit moves through her body. Sakura concentrates on the growing gratification between her legs. Ino's teeth carefully hold her clit in place while Sakura humps her face. Flourishes of delight jolt throughout her nerves causing her legs to quake and arms buckle. She tries desperately not to lose control while her eyes blur and thoughts fade bringing her over the edge. Sakura bunches the blankets in her hands while Ino laps at her clit. "Aah" Sakura's body convulsing with delight as her body dances over Ino's tongue. Lifting and falling in to her orgasm as it takes her outside of her skin.

Ino doesn't let up pressing her tongue rigid against her clit stroking in long measured licks. Liquids empty in her mouth she tries to swallow Sakura quickly. Ino's hands move down Sakura's back clenching her ass in her hands and roughly pulling down forcing Sakura to slide against her tongue. Her moans filling Ino's head stimulating the something inside of her.

[Sakura screaming] A warm glow calms her shivers relaxing her muscles as the pressure building up inside of her core released in to Ino's mouth. "Ah" Sakura's appendages go limp she falls back no the bed slipping from Ino's hands. Her legs still in the air while Ino strokes her hair observing Sakura try to catch her breath. Her perky tits rise and fall with each gasp for air her legs finally collapse on the bed. Ino lays next to Sakura gazing up at the light streaming in through the window.


	4. Goth

**Goth**

Characters:

Shikamaru

Lee

Neji

Kakashi

Sai

Naruto

Kiba

Ino

Tenten

Ayame

Tsunade

Sakura

Shizune

Warnings: MCD, MiCD, rape, abuse, BDSM, torture, M/S, S&M, language, violence, drugs, fingering, oral, hentai, yuri

* * *

Konoha bustles with action since the spring festival is under way. Naruto slurps down some miso with Kiba as they search the crowd for familiar faces. "Hey Naruto you excited to see the girls in their spring kimonos?" Kiba smiles at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

Naruto keeps stuffing his face nodding to Kiba as he finishes his soup. "Hey is that Tenten?" Naruto points to the girl sitting on a bench. She's dressed in a white kimono with a bright red obi and holding an old fashioned parasol providing her shade. Kiba scans the crowd for faces before spotting the cute girl in the kimono. Naruto took his chance, quickly grabbing Kiba's ramen and finishing it off.

"Wow I've never seen her with her hair down before. It's so long." Kiba watches the soft breeze flow through her hair calling him closer. "Hey Naruto lets go over and say hi." Without hesitation Naruto jumps up pushing Kiba in Tenten's direction before Kiba notices his lunch was gone.

Making his way through the crowd, Naruto finally reaches Tenten tugging Kiba close behind. She was still on the bench with one hand holding the parasol and the other placed gently on her lap. "Hey, Tenten how's it going?" Naruto sat next to her on the bench stretching his arm behind her. Kiba stares blankly at Tenten his body stiffens up as he takes in the smell.

"Naruto" Kiba froze in shock as Naruto looks up at him puzzled. "I think Tenten is..." His heart pounding in his chest he tries to get the courage to tell Naruto.

"What?" Naruto looks up at Kiba who was shaking and pointing at Tenten.

"I think she's dead." Kiba shouts trying not to freak out. Naruto jumps to his feet, leaning in and taking a look under the parasol. Naruto screams and falls back in to Kiba. A crowd quickly forming around the scene as word spreads through the festival.

* * *

"As you know the body of Tenten was found today at 1 pm." Tsunade sat at her desk with several files spread out before her. Sakura opens a file containing crime scene photos of Tenten. "Her body was displayed in a kimono in the middle of the spring festival. No one witnessed who put her there."

Sakura reviews the photos placing them out in front of her. "I don't see any blood in these photos." Sakura looks up at Tsunade for answers.

"That's right the killer drained her body by slicing her jugular and hanging her upside down. Judging from the skin of the victim, he had tortured and raped her for two days before dumping her body." Tsunade points to the photo of Tenten's pale skin. "If you notice she's well preserved she has only just begun to decay."

"How do you know he kept her for two days before disposing of her body?" Sakura shuffles through the photos as she tries to gather more information. Without hesitation Tsunade opens up another folder containing the autopsy report and hands it to Sakura.

"If you notice no one had seen her for two days before her body was found but I noticed something." Tsunade pauses trying hard to find the words. "Her wounds, some were inflicted a week prior to her death. They even showed signs of healing."

"How's that possible?" Sakura questions Tsunade trying to grasp the time line in which Tenten was missing. Tsunade shrugs. Sakura eyes move over the report leading her to one conclusion. "He kept her in a cooler of some sort?" Tsunade nods handing Sakura a different file.

"Probably a meat locker" Tsunade watches Sakura as she opens another file containing photos from a previous crime scene. An unidentified female victim between the ages 17 – 20, dressed in a pink kimono perched underneath a shrine. Her black hair pulled back tightly in traditional geisha style.

"There have been others?" Sakura questions while she sorts through the evidence. In addition to also being sexually assaulted, the young woman had been cleaned and painted. Her lips painted a soft pink and her skin porcelain.

"I think we have ourselves a serial killer." Tsunade watches Sakura's reaction carefully. "The only connections I can find between the two is they both frequented the same night club and have identical injuries."

Sakura stops, looking up at Tsunade in shock. "The ?"

"Since you go there at least three times a week I figured you could do some undercover work. Judging from his skill and his ability to be undetected in very public places we're definitely looking for a highly skilled shinobi. He's most likely between the ages of 17 - 25. He's definitely local or use to be."

"Why so young?" Sakura shuffles through pictures of the unidentified female victim. "Most serial killers are middle aged white males." A white ribbon covers the slash on her throat. Sakura reaches for Tenten's file pulling out a close up picture of her neck. A red ribbon placed over the neck wound as well.

"He has to be young enough to not stand out at the night club. He has to be fit to over power skilled shinobi and attractive enough for them to let their guard down." Tsunade leans forward focusing on Sakura's eyes. "Sakura you have to keep this assignment a secret. No one can know you're working under cover not even your teammates. Chances are he's somebody you already know."

Sakura met Tsunade's gaze nodding sincerely and placing the pictures of the victim's on the desk between them. "He obviously wants these girls to be found so why cover their wounds? Why clean them up and dress them at all?"

Tsunade handed Sakura a file. "Most rapists clean their victims up to wipe away evidence. He's also doing something else. Maybe he takes pictures of his victims for his personal collection I'm not sure. But a sociopath like this is definitely taking trophies of some sort." Sakura held on to the file tightly as she read its contents. "That's the psychological profile we wrote. It should be enough to catch him." Tsunade collected the files together and handed them to Sakura. "All the answers are right here all we have to do is put the pieces together."

* * *

Stabbing herself in her eye with her eyeliner, Sakura sighs. Dropping her shaky hand from her face and taking a deep breath in. She faces herself in the mirror slowly building up the courage to apply her mask of sanity. She knows him. She's met him before. Her thoughts drift to Kakashi he certainly fit the profile maybe a little ripe in age. He did sneak in to her room at night. Sakura shook it off, there's no way Kakashi could ever be a serial killer. [Sakura laughing] Her mood brightens. The thought of Kakashi was comforting she wasn't sure why. She smiles at her reflection wiping gloss over her lips before heading out to the club.

* * *

Sakura sat at the bar ordering herself some liquid courage. A few shots of tequila later and Sakura's confident enough. She scans the bar for girls that fit the victim profile. She spots Naruto and Sai sitting farther down the bar. I thought they were gay. Sakura wonders looking at the boys talking to the female bartender intently. She was cute and young but definitely not what the serial killer was looking for. Sakura shifts her attention to the dance floor. A young brunette looking very familiar but she wasn't sure from where. Sakura stood up keeping her eye on the girl as she tries to make her way through the crowd.

"SAKURA" Ino screams and runs to Sakura embracing her tight. "What are you doing here? I thought you had an assignment." Ino yanks Sakura by the wrist leading her to the dance floor.

"I just need a break you want to dance?" Sakura pulls her close letting Ino grind up on her thigh as Sakura pops her ass to the music. Sakura makes sure to keep an eye on the young girl on the dance floor. Ino leans in kissing Sakura's neck and nibbling on her flesh. Sakura ran her hands down Ino's back stopping at her ass and squeezing her close. She takes in Ino's sweet flowery scent. Closing her eyes and taking in Ino's scent one last time before she had to refocus on her surroundings. She shifts her focus to the tall man with dark hair currently talking to the brunette.

His Back faces Sakura blocking her view of the brunette. Her cheeks flush and her posture reflecting just how tipsy she was. The man had dark hair but it was hard to tell the color he was doing a very good job of staying hidden in the darkness. He was about 6 ft tall, towering over his prey. She didn't seem afraid, in fact she was giggling. She was very relaxed, flirting as he hung on her every word. He leans in blocking Sakura's view of her face. Sakura grabs Ino's hips shifting her around so Sakura could get a better look but in a flash they were gone.

Sakura panics letting go of Ino and scanning the exits but there's no sign of anyone even near them. Suddenly Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns only to face Ino looking back at her. "You ok?" Ino tilts her head cupping Sakura's hand.

"Oh yeah come lets get drinks." Sakura yanks Ino by her wrist, pulling her to the bar. Ino spun in her bar stool stopping on Sai and Naruto. Sakura orders Ino and herself two Irish car bombs buying herself more time to find her suspect. But now her suspected prey is missing and Sakura still didn't have any good leads.

"Isn't it tragic?" Ino spins her stool around smiling up at Sakura. "Gay guys are so hot." Ino giggles.

Sakura laughs handing Ino her drink swallowing little by little as she glances around the room spotting Neji on the dance floor surrounded by girls each one trying to dance up on him. Shikamaru watches Neji from the side lines in envy. Sakura ponders. Had he really left or was he still here? Sakura looks at Ino finishing off her drink. Sakura gulps its down fast trying to drag Ino back on the floor.

"Sakura I have to pee!" Ino tugs Sakura in to the bathroom before escaping in to one of the stalls. "Hey you want to have some fun?" Ino asks through the stall yelling out to Sakura.

Sakura laughs and rinses the sweat from her face glimpsing in the mirror only to notice the brunette girl coming out of a stall. Sakura stood up straight carefully applying gloss to her lips as she used the mirror to watch her. Ino pops out of the stall pushing Sakura away from the sink and washing her hands.

Ino dries her hands and reaches in to her purse. "So want some?" Ino stuck a finger out at Sakura. A tiny white pill sat on the tip of her finger. This time a cartoon puppy was printed across it.

"Different dealer" Sakura questions Ino before waving her hand away. "I'm all set I have to function in the morning."

"Suit yourself." Ino shrugs dabbing the pill to her tongue allowing it to dissolve completely. Ino stood bracing herself for the pure ecstasy taking over her body. Sakura watches the brunette closely as she fumbles with the sink. Ino latches on to Sakura holding her ass in her hands. Sakura tugs at Ino's wrist leading her in to a stall. She forces Ino's back against the wall as she latches the door.

She reaches up Ino's shirt clamping her nipple between her fingers. She rolls Ino's hard nipple in her finger tips squeezing the air from Ino's lungs. Sakura watches Ino squirming with each twist. Sakura presses herself against Ino pinning her to the wall while she slides her hand down her inner thigh. Sakura reaches up sliding her fingers under her thong. Ino's moist pussy grinds against her hand waiting for Sakura to go inside her.

Sakura squishes Ino's pink flesh in her hand tightening her grip on Ino's clit. Her raw moves force Sakura to press against her hard. Ino's pink skin turning red as the pressure in her clit builds. Sakura looks Ino in the eyes watching her suffer at her touch.

Ino panting heavily her arm wraps around Sakura's neck for leverage lifting herself up over Sakura's fingers. Sakura finally releases her clit letting the water pour out of Ino and in to her hand. Ino lowers herself on Sakura's fingers gradually penetrating her pussy. Ino's tight pussy rest on Sakura's knuckles letting Sakura take control.

Sakura clutches Ino in her hand curling her fingers inside of her before withdrawing. She licks her fingers and reaches down sliding her wet finger tips over Ino's clit. She rotates her fingers over her clit making Ino roll her hips. Sakura presses her chest against Ino allowing her to shift her weight. Ino leans in to her thrusting her hips against her hand. The warm wet sensation pooling in her hand as Ino gyrates against her.

Ino's body core temperature warms spreading to her head down to her finger tips forcing her to wrap her body around Sakura. She pulls her closer grinding hard but slow against her. "Ah" Ino's soft voice barely escape her mouth as she searches for air. Her body tenses up and her legs begin to shake pulling Sakura beneath her. Her heart furiously pumping euphoria through her veins pulling her away from reality. Her orgasm wraps around her brain making her weak heart swim with devotion. "Ah Sakura" Ino calls out as she fills her lungs with oxygen. Her tremors calming slowly while Sakura flicks at her click and gazes in to Ino's watery blue eyes.

[Ino panting] Sakura carefully settles Ino's feet back on the ground holding her upright. Ino leans in to Sakura's chest enjoying the after glow of her orgasm. Sakura licks the juices off her fingers and kisses Ino on the lips. Ino tugs her skirt down over her thighs and straightens her shirt. Sakura turns away from Ino and closes the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura left Tsunade's office. She couldn't ignore this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. From what he knew of her, she had to have a very close relationship with him. Sakura sighs, entering the noodle bar for lunch. She sat looking at the menu trying to decide what to order.

"Hey Sakura haven't seen u in a while. What would you like today?" Sakura looks up at the brunette waitress.

Sakura's jaw drops. The familiar brunette she was trying to find was standing in front of her. "Ayame" Sakura stares up at her trying to piece together the waitress's schedule. "I'll have what he's having." Sakura points at Naruto in the corner inhaling a bowl of noodles.

The waitress just smiles. "Miso it is." Ayame laughs nervously trying to figure out Sakura's strange gaze. Sakura nods and heads over to Naruto. Placing herself in the chair directly across from him.

Naruto smiles "Sakura chan" Naruto swallows his noodles trying not to stare too much at Sakura. Ever since he's been secretly watching her and Kakashi, it's getting harder to look Sakura in the eye. Keeping his eyes in his bowl as Sakura stares him down. He can feel her eyes burning a hole right through him.

Sakura focuses on Naruto's shifty eyes obviously hiding something from her. Sakura smiles back keeping her eyes locked on him. "Hey Naruto what's going on? You here alone?" Sakura kept her smile up, guarding her true intensions. Naruto sped up devouring his noodles until he could see miso flakes collecting at the bottom of his bowl. "Slow down you might choke." Sakura laughs as Ayame places the bowl in front of her. She nods politely and slurps her noodles keeping her eyes on Naruto.

Naruto slaps some money on the table and jumps up his body language giving him away. "Thanks for the company Sakura but I got to go lunch is on me." Before Sakura could respond Naruto was out the door.

Since when does Naruto get the bill? Sakura ponders Naruto's suspicious behavior as she counts the change he left on the table. "NARUTO YOU BASTARD" Sakura's suspicions eased when she realizes he barely left enough to pay for his meal. "I guess he hasn't really changed after all." Sakura sighs with relief. She keeps an eye on Ayame the rest of the night making sure Ayame was never alone.

Sakura finished up her lunch before heading down town making sure to stay in public places while she waits for Ayame to get off work. The spring festival kept the streets crowded, making it easier for Sakura to go unnoticed. Her eyes keep track of the familiar boys wandering through the crowd. They're too many male suspects in this village. Sakura sighs making her way through the streets. Sakura stops just outside of her usual bar and notices a familiar figure standing at the end of the street watching her. It looks like him could it be?

Sakura turns toward him calmly walking directly to the shadowy figure. She keeps a steady speed watching his movements closely as he turns away slowly walking farther down the road. Sakura speeds up trying to keep up with him. Gradually she realizes he's leading her away from town and in to the forest. Her blood pumps through her veins as she trails behind him following him deep in to the woods. Running down familiar path she followed so many times before. Could it really be him? She finally reaches a clearing but he was no where in sight.

Sakura widens her stance sliding her gloves over her hands as she checks right, left, behind, and above. Her breath steadies as she concentrates her chakra in to her fists. Carefully she approaches the dark figure ahead.

Spread out before her was a picnic blanket and on it a sight especially heinous, stopping Sakura in her tracks. She could feel her heart tearing apart as her eyes move over the body displayed before her. Ino's legs spread apart exposing her genitals or where her genitals should be. Sakura falls to her knees unable to see past the tears welling up in her eyes her body curling over herself struggling to get closer to Ino. Crawling toward her on the blanket Sakura gazes down at Ino's horror stricken face. Her big beautiful blues eyes pinned open. Sakura looks over Ino following the trail of intestines poring out of her abdomen. "Ino" Sakura reaches out, her hand shaking as she gets closer to Ino's face. Her finger tips lightly grazing her cheek. This wasn't just another case she could detach herself from. This was the only girl she ever loved eviscerated on the picnic blanket where they once made love. She tries gathering as much evidence as she could. A Y shaped incisions starting from her left breast to the right leading down to her abdomen where most of its contents had been removed. Her vision blurs as she tries to wipe away the tears from her face.

Her eyes moving away from the body as she notices the plates of organs surrounding her. Part of Ino's heart sitting on a plate blood pooling beneath it. It's still warm. The thought sends Sakura over the edge as she sobs loudly unable to control her sorrow.

"Do you like your present?" A cold voice pierces the stillness in the air making Sakura stiffen. She hadn't even noticed his presence until it was too late. A flash of white hot light consumes Sakura's vision releasing her from the nightmare of reality.

* * *

Sasuke stood over Sakura watching her slowly regain consciousness. He sets his tools next to her watching her expression change from groggy to shock. "You really weren't close to catching me you know that?" The first thing Sakura notices, her boots are gone. Bare foot and restrained, Sakura pushes out her arms seeing how much slack she had to work with. Ignoring his comment, keeping her eyes fixed on the instruments Sasuke was laying out. Her eyes moved down the row of scalpels and saws he had lined up beside her. Sakura recognizes surgery tools when she sees them. Panicking she looks around trying to locate an exit but saw only a large metal door directly behind him. Sakura tries to summon her chakra to aid in her escape but found she had none.

Sasuke laughs at Sakura tethered and tied, struggling to get free. "There's no where to hide from me." Sasuke reaches down gripping her chin, forcing her to look at him. Sasuke places his hand over Sakura's face forcing her body to remain still as he presses two fingers in to her forehead. Sakura's head felt like it was splitting open causing a loud ringing in her ears. Sakura jerks her head back trying to get away from Sasuke's touch. [Sasuke laughing] Letting go of her face, he slides his hand to the hilt of his katana. Drawing it slowly keeping his eyes fixed on her. Sasuke grips his sword with both hands quickly slicing off Sakura's shirt. With another swift motion Sasuke cuts off the rest of her clothes leaving shreds of cloth around Sakura's bare feet. The cold nips at her skin. It wasn't a meat locker after all. Sakura's skin crawls she can't stop picturing his previous victims.

Sasuke drops his sword to his side admiring his handy work. Feeling rather exposed, Sakura squirms in the chair desperately trying to hide herself from Sasuke's creepy gaze. He circles her keeping his sword low as he took in the site of her naked body. Sasuke sheaths his sword. Keeping his eyes locked on Sakura's even as he exits the room.

He secures the chamber door watching her closely through the glass observing her every move. Sakura stares back in horror as the room fills with smoke. She struggles with the restraints even without her chakra she's still pretty strong. She manages to prey her wrists free just as the smoke began burning her lungs. She tries to calm herself, unbuckling her ankle restraints. Sakura tries to stand but falls forward unable to lift herself up collapsing as she watches Sasuke open the door. The smoke filling her lungs making her body go numb. Sasuke's mumbled words echo incoherently around the room. His feet directly in front of her face are the last thing she sees before being pulled from this world.

The smoke pulls Sakura higher until she's floating on clouds. Weightless and gone from Sasuke's grip she wasn't sure where she was but she was happier. From that cloud, danger starts the sharp incline. Sasuke sat watching her body quiver in pain piercing her heart with a sharp stabbing sensation ripping the air from her lungs. The burning in her chest sent her in to a coughing fit. Sasuke sat in the chair forcing Sakura to sit on his lap. He controls her every move, placing her ass directly over his cock. "All mine. So don't resist." Sasuke embraces Sakura pulling her close to his chest. Her back presses against his hard muscles. "We shall exist until the day you die." Sakura's eyes almost pop out of her head as Sasuke's words pierce her heart.

"Did you say that to all your victims or am I special?" Sakura mocks Sasuke her limbs still numb and uncontrollable. She knew she was smarter and for now this is all she had over him.

"Don't worry Sakura you are special." Sasuke runs his fingers through her silky pink hair sliding his tongue over her milky white skin. He sank his teeth in to the nape of her neck sending waves of pleasure through her skin. Sakura shutters in his mouth feeling a warm sensation between her legs. Sasuke's boner preying her legs apart as he forces himself inside of her.

Sakura's mind races as she went over the autopsies in her head. They tested for drugs but found none in any of the girls. Maybe it's just an illusion. Sasuke sat back watching Sakura trying to get a grip of her own body. He just laughs, forcing Sakura against his chest as she squirms. Sasuke slides his tongue up Sakura's neck stopping at her ear cupping her chin in his hand forcing her head back. "Sakura do you still love me?" Sasuke remains still holding Sakura close.

Sakura could feel his pulse quickening inside her as he impatiently waits for her to respond. Sakura's fears grip her as the walls confining her suddenly fall away. Leaving Sakura in an abyss of darkness that seeped from Sasuke's heart. Sasuke grew angry tilting her head back more, forcing Sakura to look at him. His eyes only reflect pure callousness back at her. Swallowing hard, Sakura finally answers. "What's not to love about you?" Sakura laughs trying to distract Sasuke from penetrating her more. Preferring to get tortured, Sakura braces herself for a blow. A few moments pass but it never comes.

Sasuke breaks the silence letting out a loud chuckle as he tightens his grip around her. "I like when you resist. It just makes me want you more." Sasuke thrusts upward until he fills her completely. "I knew you'd be tight. Tell me did Naruto take your virginity?" Sasuke nips at her neck breaking her skin. Blood runs down her neck into Sasuke's mouth. Sliding his tongue over the wound tasting her letting his teeth sink in deeper.

A sharp pain cuts through Sakura's loins ripping the air from her lungs. She could feel him tearing her vagina gasping for air as Sasuke thrusts in to her. "No. Kakashi did." Sakura grit her teeth holding herself back from screaming. The pain makes her entire body tense up. Sasuke places his hand on her hips forcing her down on his lap. Don't show fear that's what he wants. Sakura kept telling herself trying to remain strong in the faces of a sadist.

"That old man" Sasuke laughs preying her thighs apart as he angles himself in a better position to penetrate her. "When did he start fucking you?" Sasuke's harsh tone sends shivers down her spine as he rotates her in a circular motion. His fingers dig into her flesh leaving imprints behind. "As soon as I left? Naruto would be to stupid to notice."

Sakura's attempt to hold back was failing as quiet whimpers escape her lips. "Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke doesn't let up driving his cock in to Sakura's pink hole. Placing his fingers over her tongue and moving them to her clit. He could feel the warmth radiating from her vagina. He presses down on her clit gently playing with her tiny ball of flesh. His fingers rough against her skin forcing Sakura to hunch over jolts of pleasure warm her body. Her veins pump the strange drug through her body finally reaching her brain. His fingers pinch her clit forcing a reaction from Sakura.

"What's that Sakura?" Sasuke's breath heavy on the back on her neck. Softly nibbles her flesh as he continues stimulating her clit. Sakura's body relaxes her muscles loosening up as the drug works its way through her. Fluids pumping over Sasuke's cock, her pussy clenching around him. Sakura melts into Sasuke's chest moving with him as he breaths. He pumps in and out as her feverishly. Her nipples harden and her heart races, the only sensation she feels is her slick vagina sliding over Sasuke's cock. She moves her body with his lifting and falling together. Tension builds in the pit of his stomach urging Sasuke to cut Sakura's throat. He bites down hard breaking the skin on her shoulder. Blood runs down Sakura's chest her heart pumping the blood from her veins. Sasuke runs his fingers up her breast lightly rubbing blood over her nipples. He leans in biting the nape of her neck as he thrust harder in to her pink hole. He presses her closer balling her up in his arms.

Sakura's petite body gushing fluids over his cock. A pressure explodes inside her Sasuke filling her with cum. He slows his pace lifting Sakura off his lap letting the cum drip out of her. He watches himself entering her spraying cum over her pink lips.

* * *

Sasuke spoons Sakura holding her close to him while he sleeps. His hot breath on the back of her neck she lays still. Wide awake and unable to sleep with the long week she still had ahead of her. With the burden of surviving the first night on her shoulders she stares at the walls confining her in the hell that is Sasuke's room.


End file.
